Thedas High
by Ariel Wild
Summary: A cross of my two stories where my two OCs' come together and face the most dangerous for of all time...highschool. Join Ariel and Sabrina in surviving the drama, the love, the tears, friends and rivals. They both find it here, in Thedas High. (Anyone wants to be apart of this? Need some OCs)'


A/N: Alright, I got my first Character from Genesis Vakarian, which is the Inquisitor. So all I need left from you guys/gals is a Hawke and a Warden. For now, I'll start the story and as we go on, depending on you guys, I'll add more Characters. I'm about to feel sorry for Anders...poor guy doesn't even know what's about to happen to him.

So, this chapter will be switching POVs between Ariel and Sabrina.

Let the fun, began...

_**Ariel**_

Today's is _that _day.

I might want to wake up before Alex does. Knowing him it won't be pretty. Although I still think that Alex is a man that hasn't gone through puberty...I have no idea on what I wanted to say...

I open my eyes to see my cat, Espeon, sleeping next to me,

"Wakey wakey Espeon. It's time for school." I said while gently shaking her,

Espeon purred to my touch and woke up, and stretched her back.

I quietly go out of bed a headed straight to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and I saw a girl with extremely long red hair and a incredibly large chest. One blue eye staring back at me while the other one was covered with a black eye patch that had a small rose in printed in it. The girl also had a light pink nightgown that went all the way to her hips and showed her black, frizzy under ware that was just like shorts but smaller.

"If Amy saw my hair, she would be all over it." I said softly to myself,

I walked away from the mirror and turned on the shower,

"Well. It's about time to get ready anyway."

* * *

While Ariel may have woken up on time...

Sabrina still was lying in her bed sleeping like the day was just a normal day...

* * *

_**Sabrina**_

I was dreaming of Cupcakes and Kittens...until I felt a cold sensation upon me.

"HOLY- MARIAN!" I found Marian and Garrett standing beside my bed. Garrett holding a bucket and Marian had a piece of ice forming in the palm of her hand.

"Sabrina today's the day!" Marian said excitedly,

"What's today?" I ask them, and they both gasp,

"Well, well, Sister. This is a new one for you. You end up forgetting your favorite time of the year."

Favorite time of the-?!

"Is today the first day of school?!" I asked excitedly, and they both nodded their heads,

"We already packed for you and Mother laid out clothes for you to wear today." Marian explained, and I quickly got out of bed and shooed them out of my room,

"The only bad news is," Garrett said while I was pushing him out, "Carver and Bethany are coming with us." I bet you he timed that right, because the moment he finished, I slammed the door shut,

From across the room, I see my full body mirror and a girl looking back at me. Her hair was this blondish white and had light yellow/brownish eyes that had this look that could scare the living crap out of you if they wanted to. She had a medium sized bust a normal woman would have but a slight bigger, which, she swore was one of the reasons she'll never find a man. Her eyebrows were black as if her hair was originally black and that there was an accident to cause such then there's one thing about this girl...her face. Such a hard, cold, face that has no emotion at all when you see it. But then again, I'm weird and seen things most people shouldn't see and not be broken. I guess, I'm lucky.

"It's time to get ready isn't it?"

* * *

_**Ariel**_

"Hmm what am I going to wear today...?"

My twin Sister, Amy, said that I should dress a little bit more 'cheerier' on my first day of High School so I won't be mistaken for a Goth So I decided to wear a deep red shirt and white pants with my black belt. Some of my pants' pockets were outlined in black and had this little insignia of a rose on it. Since my red shirt was short sleeved, I put on a light black jacket. I couldn't risk showing people my mark. The only people that knows is-.

"Ariel!" A slightly deep but female voice called, "If you don't hurry up we'll be late in your eyes!"

Ahh now I remember... That's Mercy, My best friend. We been through so much-.

"Ariel!" Mercy called again,

"I'm coming!" I yelled down to her, way to ruin the moment Mercy...

I grabbed my big red satchel and my other packs and headed downstairs. I saw Mercy and Alex patiently waiting by the door of my big Mansion. Mercy's horns are curved inward, she has raven hair and dark brown eyes. She wearing red lipstick and a locket around her neck. Mercy's appearance in clothes is that she's wearing a...dress? No wait, she's wearing a shirt and pants, it's just her long coat that was making me think that she was wearing a dress. Oh well, she was wearing this brown shirt and black pants with a belt that had pockets for everything, potions, poisons, herbs, you name it. Her extremely long coat looked like it was made out of a very large reptile hide and it was green too. Mercy had knee high boots that she tucked her pants in.

Now Alex, my little 'brother', was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a grey vest and his sleeves were rolled up too. His pants was a light tan and he too wore knee high boots that he tucked his pants in. Although I swear he hasn't gone through puberty yet, he had this small stubble...

"Ariel!" Alex yelled excitedly and started walking up to me, "Look! I'm growing a beard! And I found my first chest hair!" He quickly pulled down his shirt so I could see his lone chest hair,

I gasp," Alex's first chest hair! That's definitely going into my scrapbook..."

"Yeah I'm- wait, what are you going to-." I used my fingernails to pluck out his only chest hair,

"NOOOOOOOO!" Alex screams in agony and drops on the floor while I pull out a book and magically put the chest hair in,

"Come on Alex. If we don't hurry up we'll miss the people who are coming with us!" I encouraged him,

When he didn't respond, I threw him over my shoulder and preceded to the door. Mercy grabbed his belongings and we headed down the street to the Hawke's estate.

* * *

_**Sabrina**_

"SABRINA! HURRY UP!" Carver yelled impatiently,

"I'M COMING!" I yelled back while quickly scooping up Paris in my arms, my very large pink satchel that held my books, and then my packs that held my clothes and such. After I was done, I quickly rushed out of my room and ran downstairs.

"Ah there you are dear sister. I believe that if you haven't come down Carver would have gone outside to see the pretty ladies without you." Garrett said casually while stroking his beard.

"What? Girls?" I ask,

"Wow...this is really not your day isn't it? Before we joined the school there was a piece of paper posted on the rooster that said that we were required to travel with other students so that we all are to arrive safe and sound." Marian explained,

"Oh really? Well then people, let's go introduce ourselves..." I said, then, I felt a nudged on my hip. I found Sir Castor giving me the best puppy look he could give me,

"Sorry Castor. The rules say only one pet...Don't worry, one day you will come with me okay?" Sir Castor barked happily in response and then we headed out the door to meet the girls outside our door.

* * *

_**Ariel**_

We were in front of the Hawke's estate for a few seconds before I sensed somebody watching us. I looked in the corner in my eye to see a rather young man with short black hair staring at me and Mercy...mainly Mercy. I guess it's uncommon to see a Qunari nowadays...

"Ariel...you feel that?" Mercy asked me, she was only a head taller than me so I didn't have to look up,

"What? The feeling of being watched yes. It's that kid in the widow." I nod my head in the direction the kid _was_.

"What kid? He's not there any-." The opening of a door cut Mercy off,

"Why Hello pretty ladies..." A tall man, about my height, with a beard came walking up to us, holding his hand out,

"Ummmm...who are you?" Mercy asked,

"My name is Garrett Hawke," I took his hand to shake it but he turned it around and kissed it, causing me to blush a little,

"My name is Ariel Wild and this is Mercy Adaar." I gestured to Mercy and then to Alex, "That's Alex, my little brother."

Garrett raises his eyebrow, "Brother? Oh, I'm sorry. I thought your brother was a," he clears his throat, "girl. Clearly I was mistaken."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M A GIRL! "Alex yelled dramatically,

"Oh hush you!" I said and hit him on the back of his head, causing him to dramatically fall,

"Oh fine..."

"So it's a boy." A girl with short black hair that looked like Garrett appeared next to him,

"Why do you find it so hard to believe!?" Alex questions her,

"Didn't I tell you to hush!?" I yelled at him and hit him in the back of the head again,

"Sorry..."

"Um, sorry for mistaking you for a girl. My name is Marian." The girl introduced herself and continued, "The other twins are Bethany and Carver." The ones she just mentioned appeared from behind their front door,

"Hi! I'm Bethany! The broody one is Carver." The longed haired teenager said excitedly,

"I! Do not brood but my name is...well you already know my name ah...what's yours?" Well, in my opinion this guy is a small guy but then again I am abnormally tall for a woman, but, the short haired teenager asked,

"I'm Ariel and the Qunari is Mercy. And I think you already know my brother but his name is Alex."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. "All the twins said, then the door behind them opened, reviled a girl, no, a woman of some sorts. As if she was 19 or 20. She had this whitish blond hair that was put into a braided ponytail that looked like it was put in a hurry which...made her look somewhat old but she looked young. Her eyes had this look as if she's been through hell and came back...besides that, her eye color was a light yellow and brown with a hard, stern, cold, look. Her clothing was interesting too, she had on all white and pink...more likely a light red which made her less scary. She had a light red and black shirt with a white coat. She also had black pants with a white belt and white boots. She had a cat on her shoulder...that was _pink._..then again my cat is purple soooo... Yeah, we'll get along just fine!

"Hello," The stranger said," I take it that my siblings introduced themselves?"

"Of course we did sister dear." Garrett answered,

"But you didn't introduced me? You're hurting my feelings brother..."Her straight face had slightly turned into a face that was disappointed and sad,

"I'm so sorry my dear sister." Garrett apologized,

"It's okay. Anyway, my name is Sabrina. I already heard your names and I believe we should hurry if we don't want to be late, right?" She cocked her head when she said right...I have this feeling...

That she's not supposed to be here...

A/N; And a cliff hanger. I love and hate them but I spent a whole two weeks deciding what Mercy's outfit should be. And during that time, I found my Warden! Well, not my Warden but, my friends.

I can't do any better if you don't review! :)


End file.
